Master Tales Book 2:Into the unkown
by Lunaari
Summary: AntiCosmo and crew have finally made their break. But the path to freedom is never without peril. Old enemies lye in wait. And new foes hide in every shadow. Before this young clan can rest, they must first make it through the vast and seemingly endless unknown.


Timothy's POV

Our convoy stops along the milky way high way.

"Press on ." AC says. "We have stops to make."

AntiWanda, Foop, Elijah ,NegaMe, Master and I splinter off from the bring poof, Wanda Cosmo and curled into a corner and cried. I'm not surprised he was scared. Not scared terrified.

"Where are you taking us?" Wanda growls.

Timothy requested we make some stops along the way."AC says It's only two, So I did not object."

We stop at Vickie's was sitting on a dog cage. Doidle was at her side.

I remember the talk we had weeks ago.

*Flash back to a week earlier*

I walk to Vicky's house and knock on the door.

"What do you want?"Vicky screams.

"Victoria." I greet her calmly.

Vicky look around for my parents.

"Their not here." I tell her.

Vicky looks at the collar around my neck.

"Sweet poppet?" she read on my tag.

"May I come in"?" I ask"I want to speak with you."

"Umm, okay."Vicky says stepping back.

Doidle come charging at me ready to 't flinch,I just give him a stern gaze.

'Doidle skids to a stop as look at me puzzled.

"How's it hanging Doidle."I ask

"Like you care."Doidle huffs."You can't understand me."

"I do." I tell him. And walk to the living room

"You do what?' Vicky asks

"Understand Doidle." I reply.

"How he's a dog." Vicky asks."And why are you here?"

"I've come to collect you.'I reply."And through the gift of enslavement I'll grant you true freedom."

"Let me guess the Turner left a cult to babysit you again.'Vicky says." But this one managed to brainwash you."

"This weekend , while I was asleep, the turner's snucked out the house and drove off." I tell Vicky."I don't know where they are and I don't care."

"Timmy."Vicky gasps

"That very night someone snucked in to the house and kidnapped me." I continue."I am now that man's pet."

"Vicky looks at my collar.

"I'm calling the cop."She says

"Don't bother." I tell her."They've already cut the phone lines."

That was the first time I saw out right terror in Vicky's eyes.

"What are you going to do with me."She asks

"Free you from the mainstream."I reply.

"Is this the girl.'AC says coming into the room.

"She is?"I reply

"She's cute.'Ac says

"S. . Stay back perv."Vicky stammers "I'm still a minor."

"My dear you are lovely, but it's lost an a gay man such as myself."Ac says

"She look at me then AC.

"If you laid one sick finger on him."Vicky growls "I'll kill you."

"She's feisty."AC laugh. She'll make a fine pet for AR."

AR foops into the room.

"AC why did you ask my to come to this location."Ar asks

HE turn and looks at a now blushing Vicky.

"Victoria, AR." AC says."Ar your new pet Victoria."

"She's ravishing." Ar says. "But a beauty such as you does not look right, unless properly draped in jewels and silk."

"Silk."Vicky stammer."Jewels?

Wow, I didn't know Master AR spoke fluid Vicky.

"I'm not falling for your li. .lies.'Vicky stammer.

Vicky's voice drifts as AR slips out a jeweled collar.

"Come my pet."AR says."Master will take you shopping and we can get acquainted."

"Master." Vicky chirps hugging him

AR puts on her collar.

"Where's Tootie?" I ask

"Visiting our grand parents."Vicky says."She'll be home in a week. I'm to watch her while My parent's goes an a couples cruise."

"In a week. On Monday we'll come to move you to a permanent location."AC says."Have her ready then."

"Who will she belong to?' Vicky ask.

'That's yet to be determined."I tell Vicky. And with that Master and I take our leave. According to AR, Vicky was on cloud nine when he brought her home.

*end flash back*

"Hey Vicky,ready to roll?" I asks

"Yeah, where's my master?'Vicky asks

"Aiding the sick and the injured." I reply."Where's Tootie?"

"Dog cage."Vicky says."In hindsight I shouldn't have filed her in on the whole slavery thing."

I let Tootie out the holds me and cries.

"Timmy, Vicky's trying to sell me into slavery."

"Your not going to be a slave." I tell her."Your going to be a pet like me."

Tootie looks at me shocked.

"You let it out."Vicky says."You get it back in."

So who's her owner's going to be?" Vicky ask

Tootie tries to run, but I have a tight grip on her."

"She'll be a house pet."I reply"Her permanent owner is still yet to me decided."

"Cool."Vicky says letting her nine fox tails show.

"Hey, am I a pet or a pack mule.'Vicky huffs."Someone come get my damn bags."

I see AC laugh before Fooping the bags to the van. I drag Tootie to the van. Vicky saunter behind us. I shove Tootie inside. Vicky hops it.

Dive."AC daddy tells AW.

"Aaaagghhh a demon!" Tootie screams pointing to swats her hand with a rule.

"Don't point at me." Ac growls."Or call me a demon."

Tootie hold her hand and whimpers.

"AC why do you have a ruler."I ask

"To measure things."Ac replies.

I give him a funny look

" be honest I found it in the van."Ac chuckles".But it came in hand, so I'll play with it a while."

"Like you can be honest." Wanda scoffs."

"It's not like it's hard."Ac huff throwing the ruler at Wanda.

It bounced of her head and returns to his hand

"Do it again."Foop cheer."Do it again."

I lean back and look at Remy. He was sitting quietly in the corner. I walk over and sit next to him

"Get way from ME!"he screams terror.

It hurt to see him so scared. NegaMe come out and so on the other side of him

Remy look at NegaMe then back at me.

"H. .How did you do that?' Remy asks

"I did nothing.'I reply."Terry is my negaself. He is as rare as he's pretty.'

"Light me you think I'm pretty?"Terry ask

"Of course."I reply

"DO you think you are?"NegaMe asks

"Not really."I reply

"You do know he looks almost exactly like you."Remy says.

"yeah NegaMe's pretty." I reply."And I'm just okay looking."

"Bull shit.' AC shouts."You fucking gorgeous, I will hear no more of this ugly nonsense."

"Timmy why did you take me?'Remy asks

"Because you are to special to live in a big loveless house."I reply

"Remy leans on me.

"Where to next?"Remy asks

To Visit a old friend." I reply

End Timmy's POV

HP's POV

Eterna comes into had browned since our last Convoy Pulls up. The children greet us happily. The Teenits were in high spirits.

"IS everyone ready to go?" happy asks.

"Indeed."Nibble replies. "All that is left is to load everything."

Let's get to it." I remark."Don't you Teens push still recovering."

"Yes dad."A few laugh.

So different then when We first so much happier, more alive,then when we first met.

*weeks ago*

Happy and I escorted Elijah back to his home world. I'm shocked at the sight of it. House were little more then straw shacks. The town looked rundown. The fields almost barren. Almost feral kids glared at us.

"What the hell?" Elijah growls.

He walk to a glaring kid and promptly bitch slaps him.

"If ya got time ta stand around leering at varmint."Elijah snarls at the startled child."Ya got time ta pick up a broom. Or a hoe."

All eye turn to Elijah.

"And what's wit da huts."Elijah huffs, kicking one over." Ya furgot what bricks are fur?"

Little mouse kids crawl from under th kicked over hut.

"Ya, we just made that." A boy huffs."Who do you think you are?"

"I'm one ticked off little emperor." Elijah says."Nelio,Who told ya ta start building this shits. 

"Marven." Nelio replies."He said that the valley colony was decimated. And nibble, Carmen, and sunny were all wounded. They may not survive.'

"What da hell do that got ta do wit Huts?" Elijah huffs."

"HE said there was noneed to keep working." Nelio says." You were gone, and our other leader are wounded. We're doomed anyway."

"So why work hard."I sigh.

Elijah puffs up a bullhorn.

"Here this you lazy, whiny, Varmint's."Elijah shouts." I, Elijah is heading to the capital to sort everythang out. If I come out and dis here place ain't how it looks when I left, ALL yur asses is getting blistered!"

Kids jump to their feet and get's to work.

"Your the emperor?" I ask

"Sure am."Elijah says

"Why didn't you tell us?"Happy asks

"Didn't thank it mattered." Elijah says.

We get to the capital. Teenites protested before the palace.

"Of all times fur these idiots ta act da fool.'Elijah huffs. "Dey do it when I gots company over."

"Elijah!" A teen girl shouts."We were told you died."

"Yeah, dey lied."Elijah huffs." So tell meh Chris, what bee got in yur bonnet?"

"Marven's locked Carmen, Nibble, and Sunny in their rooms." Chris says. "Saying there toO wounded for command."

"Ya'll protestin over dat?"Elijah asks

"No ,We're protesting the fact, know it all Marven, if rationing out EVERYTHING"Chris says." He say if we want to survive as long as possible, we must obey him."

"One minute he's tellin folks ta give up an wait to die." Elijah sigh.

"And Telling other's to hang on, and obey him." I finish.

"Who's the old guys?"Chris asks pointing to Happy and me.

"Dem are spirit guardians." Elijah replies."Pappy Happy and Sweet papa P"

"Tsk, Boss, why'd you bring them here." Chris huff. "We're not a bit more grown den we were when dare kind abandoned us."

"We not like the guardians that left." I remark "I don't know why they did what they did. But Happy and I don't expect you to be any growner then your ready to be."

"Sweet P's Telling the truth."Happy says

Happy walk to Cris.

"You look tired kiddo."Happy adds. "Go home, put your feet grown ups got this."

"I really wish I can believe you."Chris sighs running a tired hand through her hair." "I wish I could, but the toddies can't care for themselves."

"Tell you what, keep an eye on them till we straighten out thing in the palace." I tell her."Then you kids can goof of while we get the tots settled."

"Man, let's do it." A teen shout.

"I want to game like there's no freakin tomorrow."Another says

"There may not be." Yet Another says." If that's true,I want to go out with a pizza grin."

"Okay, see you in a few."Chris says."Let's go crew."

As the Teenites leave we enter the palace. Elijah head upstairs. He first steps at a door marked Carmen. Elijah magically unlocks it and we enter. A small snow white cat girl laid in the bed. Deep Violet and sapphire hair framed her delicate face.

"Go away Marven.'" The girl huffed. "I'm not giving you the keys to the inner temple.

"Dat's cool,I got my on set."Elijah says."But I ain't Marven."

Carmen looked up and smiled.

"Welcome home from the land of death my lord."Carmen says. "Who are you companions."

"Dis here's Pappy happy and Sweet papa P." Elijah says."Dare spirit guardians dat came to help us."

"Hmm, haven't seen their kind in many moons." Carmen Remarks. "A pixie and a I heard dare kinds were at war."

"Must be water under day bridge now."Elijah says.

"Actually many of our race is still fighting." I sigh."Only me and Happy's Provence is at peace."

"Sorry to hear that." Carmen says." I hope the other's will find peace soon."

"How you feelin Carmen, heard you were at death door yurself."

"Tsk,heardly." Carmen scoff." Marven's got everyone in high dungeon over nothing. I had a sprained ankle. Sunny's has a broken wrist and Nibble's got the sniffles. "We're uncomfortable at the worst."

"Good ta know." Elijah says.

I sit on the bed.

"Can I get you anything?" I offer.

Carmen crawls over and curls up n my lap.

"Mmmm, daddy lap." She purrs."I wanna cuddle."

I hold Carmen close and rock her in my the kid was fast asleep. I tuck her I and we tip toe out the head to Sunny's room next. Sunny was a pure black Bunny. His bright blond hair seemed to glow against his was happily jumping on his bed.

"Screw you Marven!"Sunny shouts. " You're not getting the key's to the armory, and that's final!"

"Dat's cool I got a set of dem."Elijah says. "And I ain't Marven."

"Oh hello my lord." Sunny salutes. " How was your trip to the here after."

"Never went." Elijah says." should ya be jumpin on da bed wit a busted wrist?"

"I don't see why not, my wrist is broken, net my legs."Sunny replies

"You can fall, and hurt it worst."Happy says rushing over.

He catches the boy on the way down.

"Wow a guardian."Sunny gasps. "Yay I want cuddles."

Happy was all to happy to coddle the boy.

"Why have Marven gone off da deep end?" Elijah asks

"He thinks because he's a teenite he's entitled to be the boss."Sunny says." But he haven't the mind or the grapes to even run a coffee shop, let alone he dreamling nation."

"Why is he telling everyone Elijah's dead?" I ask

"He thinks he is." Sunny replies."The big dude with the stupid hair cut, said you were accidentally handed over to the creatures of purest evil and they already killed you."

"How did you get hurt?"Happy asks."The big dude and his goons tried to take our Mana candy. Something about needing to analyze it."Sunny says. "That's when we got into a fight. They big dudes were slow so we easily escaped. By then Marven was already freaking out."

"Tsk, what a jerk." Elijah huffs.' Was anyone seriously hurt?"

"Nah, I'm the worst off out the lot."Sunny says."Who were the vastly evil being you were handed to?"

"I just got handed to some teenite antifairies."Elijah replies."Hardly the stuff of a dreamling nightmares."

"Man, I was hoping to meet some new flavor of hell beast." Sunny sighs. "Be 's come up with a half cock plan to find and enslave spirit guardians."

"Thanks for the warning." Elijah says

Happy puts Sunny in bed and tucks him in.I ping the kid up a glass of warm milk. Sunny downs it and is soon fast asleep too. I kiss him softly and we exit the room.

"Why does Sunny have the armory keys?"Happy asks

"He da general."Elijah replies.

"Let me guess, Carmen had the temple key because she's the high priestess?"

"Yup, Nibble's my head scholar."Elijah says."All three are mah advisor's."

When we get to Nibble's room, no one's there."

"MY Lord."A voice call from behind us.

We turn to see a small soft pink mouse. Powder blue hairs was pulled back into a Pony cure little one was wearing a maids outfit.

"Roger have you seen nibble?" Elijah asks

"Marven sent for her."Roger replies."Aren't you dead?"

"Do I look dead?"Elijah huffs.

"Meh,die young and leave a pretty corpse." Roger shrugs."I assume pretty corpse make for pretty zombies."

"Dat's it no more Zombie tranny squad fur you."Elijah huffs.

"Nooo, I can't stop now." Roger whines "Captain Zoe was jus kidnapped by Count fabulicious, I have to see how they save her."

"Man, dat was a good issue."Elijah nods."Okay, I'll let ya read it."

"Thanks boss."Roger says and take his leave.

We head out as well. This time our destination is the throne room.

"Now nibble Tell me which damn key opens the library."Someone says

"Day shiny one." Elijah says

"AHHHH! ZOMBIE!"A kid, who I'm guessing is Marven , screams.

"He's not a Zombie." I voice from above remarks."He's just not dead."

"We look up to see a young pixie hanging from the ceiling.

"Hey nibble, what's up?" Elijah call.

"ME apparently."Nibble huffs."But cutting me down boss."

I fly up and untie the kid. She was cute. I'm so keeping her.

"Holy shit guardians." Marven screams.

The poor kid cruels up into a ball and hyperventilates.

"Elijah rolls his eyes and floats over to the kid.

"Marven babeh, keep your nose to da books." Elijah says."And leave ruling to da REAL boys."

"Marven curls up beside Elijah and hugs him. I was expecting a fight. A dual of power. But I guess such things are uniquely adult.

Marven go say sorry to Carmen and sunny.'Elijah order's."Den say sorry to everyone fur scaring dem."

"OK boss." Marven says

And the young teen fairy floats out the room.

"Hey nibble we need day key to day library." Elijah say

"Here ya go." Nibble replies, tossing Elijah a ring full of keys.

"Damn how many key's are on that thing?" Happy asks

"45,738." Nibbles says." And yes I know every lock each key go to."

"Good, or we'd be searching for years." I sigh.

"Not true." Nibble says."Boss knows where every key goes too."

*End flashback*

"Papa P?" Nibble calls to me.

"Nibble?"I call back

"Yes Sir?" She replies.

I pat her on the head.

"You won't miss this place to much will you?"I ask

"Not really." Nibble replies. "I mean I had some good memories here, but?"

"But?" I ask

"It's been a long time since it felt like home."Nibble replies."When the adites left it became a play ground. It's a fun place to be. But at night. When all is said and done. You realize you've been left at the playground. And if the playground is were you know sleep. It means you homeless,doesn't it?"

I suppose it ." I agree.

"My kind have suffered listlessly." Nibble says. " We need a home. We need someone to direct us. Love us. Care for us. Ether as chattel, pet's, slaves or children. We need to be cared for."

"No offence but your race sounds domesticated." I remark.

"That because we are."Nibble says."We're spirited, sassy, and out right mouthy, but one thing we're not, is feral."

"Your okay with that?' I ask

"Papa P, their is nothing a dreamling love more then being cute, and being cuddled for it."Nibble replies. "It gives us profound joy. It's that joy, that is the true key to our powers. No dreamling can ever use magic, when deeply sad. Not matter how much mana candy you eat."

"Is that why yur world is withering?" I ask

"No, Elijah has withdraw his power from it."Nibble says."HE left just enough told it together till we leave."

"Wait,little Elijah's holding the word together?" I gasp"Alone?"

"Well yeah, he made it." Nibble says. "Heck he made all of us. I don't know if he made the adite."

"Is that why he's so Young but rules over all of you?"I ask "Wait, was he around in the great war?"

"Not just Elijah." Nibble says. "Me, Sunny, and Carmen were also thing that. We lost lots of friends. Elijah grieved deeply."

Nibble and I decide to rest. Settling on the soft grass we sip some nice iced tea.

"Elijah is still in mourning. When the guardians left it broke his heart. When HIS guardian left, Elijah cried a long long time. SO long we feared we'd never see him smile again." Nibble says. "Elijah eventually rose from sorry to lead us once more. He was never the same. His heart was broken. That is till her returned from your world. He smiled like he haven't smiled in millenniums. I was good to see our happy, weird big brother again."

"He met my grandson."I remark. "The two have fallen hard for each other."

"He may have save the young emperor's life."Nibble remarks.

"Elijah may have saved his as well." I reply.

End of HP's POV

AntiCosmo's POV

I gaze at Foop sleeping soundly be Elijah. He held the boy tightly in his arms. Elijah smiled in his sleep. Foop's mood have improved over the last two weeks. The lad can't stop again he have never known, a non antifairy outside the family that was kind to him. Let alone who showered him with as much love and affection as Elijah. Foop's joy have been shacking the light worlds.I look down at Timothy. His head was resting on my lap dark Poppet remained with Remington. They were speaking of things to come.

"How could you be so cruel to Timmy."Wanda growled. "Have you an idea what it must have been like. How painful it must have Timmy to have that. .that thing inside?"

"Don't call MY Terry a thing bitch."Timothy growled darkly."He's a person and he has a damn name."

Timothy sits up and glare at the shocked woman.

"I'll thank you to remember that,AND his name."Timothy adds.

"Sport."Wanda gasps

I wonder why she calls him that. Timothy wasn't the athletic type. At least he never struck me as such. Then again I could be wrong.I'm pulled from my thought when Timothy leans on me.I put a arm around him and pull him closer.

"We' at da meetin place in 20 Minutes." AntiWanda reports."Den it'll me anoder 10 to Timmy's friends place."

"Understood." I you AntiWanda."

"You welcome babeh."AntiWanda replies.

"Timmy how can you do that?"Wanda scoffs

"Do what?" Timothy yawns as he lazily plays with my tail.

"Be so relaxed leaning on that monstrous freak."Wand replies.

I expected such speech from her. She is , after all, but a fairy.I look at Timothy puzzled when he lifts up off me suddenly. Puzzlement soon turns to out right shock when I see the dark look in my gentle boys eye.

"Wanda don't you dare Speak that way about my beloved AC."Timothy growls, his tone as dark and cruel as his stare."He means more to me then YOUR very life."

"I look at timothy shocked.

" If you want to kill, so be it, may a river of blood run down the streets. If you want to take over the universe I will stand at you side."Timothy's words echoed in my mine "Hell I'll sit at you feet, and you rain death upon those you'd cross can even kill Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof. Just please. . .PLEASE don't die. . "

I thought He was just saying that. Kind words to sooth his master's frayed nerves. But My sweet poppet meant them.

I left the fairite dagger from the floor near me.I use magic to turn it into a saber and hand it to Timothy.

"If you mean that." I tell him. "Kill her."

Without hesitation Timothy Take the Weapon and stands. Wanda stares at him horrified.

"I'm sorry Wanda, but master's commands can't be disobeyed."

"T. .T. .Timmy no please."Wanda sobs.

"I'll weep over your bones." Timothy adds

Timothy lounges the saber forward.

"Stop."I command.

Timothy freezes in blade in his hand inches from a shacking Wanda's heart.

"Come my pet." I call.

Timothy comes and kneels at my feet.

"What did you do to Timmy." Wanda sobs out."You horrible man."

I pet Timothy softly.

"I treated him with the love he so desperately need." I reply with a smirk.

"Like you can love."Wanda growls.

"Sure he can." Cosmo says.

"Don't you speak to me."Wanda snaps."You didn't even try to help me."

"I was going to miss you." Cosmo says.'But Timmy's right. Master's order must be obeyed."

"Cosmo why are you acting like this/' Wanda asks

I told him I would?" Cosmo replies

"Who Timothy?" I asks puzzled.

"No my sire." Cosmo replies "You."

"When?' I ask puzzled.

"Last month." Cosmo replies . "When we were chatting on DL."

"I would have known it was you." I scoff.

"Oh?"Cosmo remarks with a devious smirk.

End AntiCosmo's POV

Cosmo's POV

*/Flash back to months ago.*

I sat in the pixie Internet cafe. I was disguised as a Antipixie.I don't know why but I felt more comfortable in that form.

I logged into Darkling life. I was looking for you AntiMe. By dark grace you where online.

"Greatings my dark brother." I type

"Greetings my dear." You reply "How are you this fine night?"

"My heart is bleeding, My dear one is slowly dying before my eyes." I type "And I'm powerless to save him."

"My evilness, what's wrong?" You reply "Can I help in anyway."

"You might." I type." Maybe your the only one who can."

"What do you need me to do?" You reply

"You might very well be the only one who can save him."I type

"Tell what you need me to do." You reply.

"I don't know yet." I type. "I need to figure it out. He is under fairy guard. But his fairies are. . Worthless."

"I can relate." You reply " All fairies are worthless."

"I agree." I type. "But who Am I to judge , For I too, am worthless."

"You?Not at all my friend." You reply." "Yur a fine man."

"I am but a shadow of my count part." I type. "He is a brilliant mind, but I am but his retarded shadow. Nothing more then a shiny new copper . All dazzle and no worth."

"Just because He's smart, doesn't mean your stupid." You reply. "HE should treat you better."

It's not he who force me into such a role." I type "but the society that imprisons us both. Though as much as it hurt to know, I know he loathes me none the less."

"He should try to know you." You reply. "Just because your his antiself is no excuse."

"Lol, I never said I was the anti one." I type.

"Are you a pixie?" You reply. "I just realized you profile doesn't say."

"That's because I am no one, and nothing."I type

"May I inquire what you are my sullen friend."Youreply. "If you rather not say, I understand. "But I do hope you'll trust me with it someday."

"I want to, but I fear you rejection." I type. "I also fear those around me finding out what I really am?"

"If it endangers you , then keep it close to vest."You reply. "But know this even if you were my own counter part, I would never reject you. I've know you too long , we have spoken to deeply."

"Your are very kind sweet darkness."I type

"Thank you mysterious glow." You reply." Speaking of counter parts. Have you met yours."

"We are very aware of each other." I type. " Yet I believe due to society pressure and our own fears, we've yet to meet formally."

"What he's like/' You inquire." Do you know."

"He's smart, talented, and dazzling." I type. " I type. I both greatly admire and pity him."

"Pity him? Why?" You type " Your the one who get the short end of the stick."

"I may be forced to play the fool, but I'm allowed to show love. I'm seen as kind, tender even caring." I type. "He on the other hand, is treat as if he is a cruel monster. Little more then a conniving devil out to ruin live. And he is unjustly punished for it."

"That sound woefully familiar." You reply.

"It is a hell we were both born into. I wonder who's hell is again we can both be suffering the same lever of a different pain" I type. "But yet again if two souls are in agony, does that even matter at all?"

"Hmm, I doubt is pain, no matter what"You type." And unless it varied greatly, the level too, is a mute you in pain?"

"Though light, my existence is burdensome." I type."To all those around me."

"Let's meet." You reply." I want to see the face behind the warm heart I've come to know and love so dearly."

"You'll shun me." I type.

"No never." You reply. "Please consider it."

"I will."I type. "Only if you promise to take ownership of me."

"Would you obey me?'You reply.

"Faithfully and without question." I type." You may train me to be whoever you wish me to be."

"What's wrong with who you are know." You reply

"I hate who I am now." I type. " I am little more then a worthless freak."

"Don't say such a thing my glum poppet." You reply "Come into master's care, I will love you as you deserve."

"I must go loving master." I type." My wife will come looking for me soon."

"Where did you tell her you were going?" You reply.

"She thinks I'm lost in the house somewhere." I type. "It's what I tell her."

"She believes it?' You reply." And that think YOUR stupid?"

"No. she believe I'M just that stupid." I type. "Perhaps even stupider."

"Why did you marry here." You ask

"Because she is my bestfriend. And treats me the best out of anyone I know in my world." I type. "We both know, given my label, it was the only way I could legally be freed from my mother's tyranny."

"I understand." You reply "Were you able to get the photo's I asked for."

"Indeed a was." I type. "I'm sending them now."

"Oh I got a good bit of intel while I was there." I add " He god parent's are going on vacation. Mandatory vacation."

"When?' You reply.

"In a month." I reply. Farewell My dark brother."

"Till next time My glum poppet." You reply

I log off and let out a sigh.

I hope you can save him." I thought to myself.

*End flash back*

I look at a shocked AntiMe.

"You." He gasps "Your . . .Your. . .HIM!"

"No way!" Timmy gasps

"Him who?" Wanda asks

"Doctor Nemo?" AntiWanda gasps

" The one and only." I reply with a bow.

End Cosmo's POV

AntiCosmo's POV

"That's How you knew." I gasp

"It was the only way could save him." Cosmo replies. "And you darling Master."

"We're at da meetin point." AntiWanda says.

She unbuckles her seat belt and dives into Cosmo.

"Nemo!" She chirps merrily."

"Cosmo? Is that's how you knew I was with AntiCosmo?" Timothy asks

Cosmo settles AntiWanda on his lap.

"Yup." He ways. "I'm sorry I was so mean to you Terry. I pained me to utter such ugly words to you."

Terrence creeps to Cosmo.

"It's cool." He says. "But how did you know I go my Terry?"

"I've seen you with Timmy."Cosmo replies. "I've heard him call you that."

"Daddy how could you."Poof shouts. " You let that bad man have Timmy. Who knows what he did to him."

The Van opens.

"Master!"Victoria Squeals in delight.

She tackles the man to the ground before he knows hit him.

" Daaaww, she happy to see you." AntiBinky giggles." AntiBinky , Father, And Thomas hopes into the van. Followed by Mother,Mum, Papa, and finally AntiRip and Victoria.

The pigtailed girl shies away from them.

AntiBinky just stares at her.

"Want some drugs?" AntiBinky asks

"Um. . No thanks''The girl replies puzzled.

"What drugs do you have?"Thomas Asks.

AntiBinky reaches into his pockets and pulls out candy." "Meh, mostly gum drops , gummy worms, and swamp mana candy."

"That's not drugs." I remark.

"It's good for a sugar high."AntiBinky says with a grin.

"AntiWanda why are you on Cosmo's lap? Papa asks puzzled.

"Hi dad." Cosmo remarks with a smile.

All eyes look at him shocked.

In a flash Cosmo is antipinged to Papa's arms.

"My baby, you don't hate me."Papa sobs hugging him.

"I wanted so badly to see you." Cosmo says.

"So why didn't you?" I ask

"He would have been put to death.'Wanda replies." For raping a light being."

"You know about it?' Cosmo asks

"I heard you fight about it with mama Cosmo."Wanda says. "I thought it was best you didn't know I knew. To keep her from making good on that threat."

Richard jump into the van.

'Man I thought I missed the ride." Richard huffs ." Are all the human kids taken yet?"

"Now, no ones picked yet."I reply."Drive on AntiWanda."

"Sure thang ." AntiWanda replies.

AntiWanda floats to the drivers seat and we press on.

"Remington inched shyly towards Richard. He Jumps when Richard turns to him.

"Oh wow a human. I think he likes me."Richard chirps.

"Timothy, what did he say?" Remington asks

"He thinks you might like him." Timothy replies. "Why he's so amazed to see a human is beyond me."

"I didn't know you guys had hair the same color as mine."Richard explains. "So pretty."

"Man your sheltered." Terrence remarks." Yo, Father, don't you let you kids breath out side your world."

"Yeah, but mister freak out at germs would just panic." Father replies." To the point of blacking out."

"I'm Richard, say riiichaaaard." Richard tell the boy."

"How come you can understand him and I can't"Remington huffs.

"Hey I can't ether." The pigtailed girl huffs.

"Funny their speaking plain English to me." Victoria says, snuggling against AntiRip.

"The hell I know." Timothy replies. "I didn't even know I wasn't supposed to till they told me."

"Your not?"Wanda asks puzzled

"You didn't know?"Papa Asks holding a now purring Cosmo.

"No." Wanda says.

"Timmy's has a rare heart."Cosmo says. " It's 100% pure. "

"Well it's tainted know." Timothy remarks.

"That's why it's rare." Cosmo says "It can''t be tainted. Even if you sucked a antifairy dry, All you'll get is high."

" Made him high." I chuckle. "My evilness ,I'm crack."

"Tasty tasty crack."Timothy laughs.

"So how can I understand them." Victoria asks. "And if he's so pure then shouldn't he understand nothing they say.

It's just a theory, but with a open heart like his he's open to love regardless of whether their good or evil." Cosmo says. "In being so All his emotions are pure, pure love, pure hate, pure menace, pure too have the same heart Vicky."

"My heart . Is pure?" Victoria gasp

"No fair, I want to understand the pretty pixies." Remington pout looking at Richard.

"Oh no he's sad." Richard gasps. "What did he say? What's wrong?"

"He sad he can't understand the Pretty pixie." I tell him

Richard pets him softly.

"You will soon my precious one." Richard says. "Till then, master will treat you well."

Richard pulls Remington into a hug. The child smiles and snuggle close.

"How do can I purify his heart?' Richard ask

"It's already pure." Cosmo says. " His ability's are dormant. Why and how I don't know."

"I know, mana candy." Richard exclaims. " Mania give me some swamp Candy."

"No." AntiBinky relies

"Why not?" I ask

"It's an extended elemental candy." AntiBinky replies. " Eli said not to give anybody any until we know what their allergic to."

Richard pokes a sleeping Elijah. Foop let's out a dark growl.

"Quite poking my mate." Foop huffs. "He's delicate."

Richard plucks Foop and grabs Elijah. The child dangles in his hand like a rag doll.

"Um, is he okay?" Richard asks.

"Good question."I remarks.

Elijah lift's a foot and scratches behind his ear.

"What?" Elijah asks. "Can't ya see I'm snuggling?"

Got any Mana candy."Richard asks I want to awaken my pet boy. Goldie."

"I not a pet."Remington huffs. " Even if I was I will NOT be named GOLDIE."

"Wait I understood him."Remington gasps

"Bravo." Foop huffs." Gimme back my man."

Richard set Elijah with Foop.

Elijah floats to Remy. Remy stares at the boy.

"Here have some Wind candy." Elijah says handing some to Remy

"You didn't sniff test him." Timothy remarks.  
'No need." Elijah says. "Dormant or no, I now a Wingling when I see one."

"Eat you Candy."Richard tell Remington.

"Call me Remy." Remington says

"Okay Remy." Richard says

Remy eat the candy given to him.

"I feel funny."Remy says

A long flowing tail seeps from him. Remington's shirt rips as golden wings spring forth. Two golden mink ears appear on his head.

Richard catches the fainted boy. AntiRip rushes over.

"He has the same bruises Timmy had." AntiRip remarks.

AntiRip busies himself with rubbing healing balm on Remington. Aided by Richard.

"Hey Timmy." Thomas call."Where are we going?

"You'll see when we get there."Timothy replies

We soon arrive at our were in some plush Jungle

"So This is were you boys been sneaking off to."I remark.

"Yup."Timmy confirms."He lives this way."

"Wait, you been allowed to go off on your own?" Wanda asks. "Why didn't you run to the gate sooner?"

"I was sent to the gate by Master." Timothy Replies. " I have no desire to leave his side."

"He's a very loving pet." I add.

Oh my evilness." Father gasps

I turn and let out a gasp of my own.

There resting by a tree was Another Timothy.

"Hey Gary.'Timothy calls. Running to the boy.

I watch as the two comes over to me with Gary.

"Gary this is AC." Timothy says. "Master AC, your new pet Gary."

"Hi my lord." Gary says bowing. "I heard great things about you from TimTim."

I pull the lad into a hug.

I can't believe it Three. Three Timothy's. I don't know what I did to be so cursed, but I must have did it well."

We walk to the Van. We see The other's defending it from a army a brute elves.

"Jorgan called in reinforcement's "Richard shouts. " Move your ass."

We race to the Van. Wanda uses the moment to mack a break for it. I try to gram her but miss. Poof joins his mother.

"Damn it." I growl.

"Let them go."Cosmo tell me. " It's to dangerous to catch them. We'll get them later."

I nod and leap into the van with Cosmo. AntiWanda guns it.

The others shoot at the enemy.

"This will be a close one."I think to myself "I prey we make out. . "

I pulled out my thought When a explosion sends the van flying.

End of AntiCosmo's POV.


End file.
